


Encounter

by ZoeSong



Series: Always a Stark [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reunions, SanSan at Winterfell, SanSan reunion, Sandor at Winterfell, Sandor reunion with Sansa, Strong Female Characters, sansan, strong sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Sansa and Sandor meet again at Winterfell. A vignette.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The reunion that the showrunners seemed to have forgotten in episodes 801 and 802 where it should have been. Since I disliked the conversation they finally had in 804 (or at least how it was written!), I’m posting this.
> 
> I’ve already written another version of this in “Reunion,” but that is in my own pre-Season 8 universe. This is set in the season 8 universe and was started after ep. 802 aired. 
> 
> Reading Sassyeggs’ [“Say My Name”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020609) inspired me to finish this.

~~

Sansa was carrying an armload of furs back to the keep to work on. Of course she could have had a servant carry the load, but she was keeping them all pretty occupied with other necessary things, so she just did it herself.

She’d just taken the new numbers of all the furs available for clothing their army to the furrier, along with the last set of cloaks that she and the women of the keep had finished. She was feeling especially good about the prospect of completing this monumental task. 

Picking her way across a particularly muddy portion of the courtyard, her view partially obstructed, she collided with something large and solid. She reeled back, very nearly falling, and starting to lose the load of pelts into the muck.

Strong hands grasped her shoulders and steadied her and her load. “You should look where you are going, little bird.”

Sansa secured her footing, then looked up at her obstacle and savior. It was Sandor Clegane. She allowed a slight smile to come to her lips. “Good thing you were.”

Taking the furs from her wordlessly, he nodded for her to go first on the wooden planks that covered the next section of the muddy courtyard.

At the other side she stopped and turned to him. “Thank you.”

Clegane nodded, but didn’t give up the load of furs. “You’ve grown tall. Doesn’t seem right to call you ‘little bird’ anymore.” His tone was respectful, his eyes warm.

She shook her head. “I’m not that little bird anymore, but I don’t mind.” She turned back toward the hall, where she was taking the furs. Clegane followed. “Lady Brienne thought she’d killed you.” 

“I thought she did too. As did your sister.”

“Arya told me you’d traveled with her.” Sansa stopped and turned to look at him. “Thank you for helping her to survive.”

“Not sure she needed my help. That girl can hold her own.” He paused and looked down. “Hear you survived some things yourself.”

“Yes.” She looked away for a moment, steadying herself, then turned back to him. “Maybe I should have gone with you when you asked.”

“Might be that it could have been worse.”

“Nothing could have been worse.”

His eyes flickered with regret. “I’m sorry.”

She drew herself up. “Well, I survived, and I’m back here where I belong.”

“So you are.” 

There was an awkward pause. There was so much that they could have said to each other, questions they could have asked. But neither did. 

Sansa turned back to go into the keep and Sandor followed. She stopped by a table in the hall. “You can put those here.”

Sandor plopped the pile onto the table. “Are you going to sew all these pelts?”

Grateful for a mundane topic, Sansa answered quickly. “Yes, it’s one of the few things I’m actually skilled at, sewing.”

“That’s not what your sister says.”

“Oh?”

“She says you’re the one running this place.”

Sansa blushed with her sister’s praise and Sandor’s proud tone. “Well, everyone has to be fed, clothed, and housed. Someone has to do it.”

He looked her over appraisingly. “You seem to have it well in hand.”

She smiled up at him. “Thank you. It’s what I was trained to do.”

He nodded, turning towards the door. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then. Good day, little bird.” 

“And to you, Sandor.” She saw his chin raise a little as she said his name, then he was gone. 

Sansa smiled to herself and got back to work. 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little raw. I am trying to spend a bit less time on these as they were taking forever while I poured over them. So I am going back to posting some of them as they come to me without much editing or revision. Thanks for your patience and interest.


End file.
